


Red and green. (Anger)

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Color sybolism, Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: Colors don't just mix, they can clash.
Series: Dream SMP poems I write. I'm better with poetry then normal writing. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Red and green. (Anger)

Bright colors fighting,  
resuse to agree.  
Hatred rising,  
higher degrees.

Lime green and red,  
close to the edge.  
together isolated,  
constantly butting heads.

Red is fading,  
Green starts to grin.  
the fighting is slowing,  
Green just might win.


End file.
